Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lead wire connection structure of a rotating electric machine such as a vehicular alternator, and particularly relates to a connection structure for a stator winding and rectifier of a vehicular rotating electric machine.
Background Art
In general, a stator of a rotating electric machine is configured in such a way that a stator winding is wound around a slot that is formed on a stator core with a predetermined pitch, and then, a lead wire of the stator winding is led from a rear bracket via a circuit board, and is connected to a rectifier, which is attached to the outside of the stator core, by welding the lead wire or fastening the lead wire by a screw or the like, whereby AC voltage generated in the stator winding is rectified to DC voltage so as to be supplied to various electric loads.
In a vehicular alternator in recent years, there have been many cases in which delta connection or two set of parallel Y connections, which are illustrated in FIG. 7, is adopted, and there has been a case in which a number of conductors, such as lead wires connected to a rectifier, is greater than or equal to two at one position other than a neutral point of the Y connection. For example, in a case of delta connection illustrated in FIG. 7 (a), a lead wire of a U-phase winding and a lead wire of a W-phase winding are temporarily connected each other at an “a”-point, and then, the connected lead wires are connected, via a conductor “m”, to a rectifier REC at a “b”-point. At the other connection points, in other words, at a point for mutually connecting lead wires of the U-phase winding and a V-phase winding and another point for mutually connecting lead wires of the V-phase winding and the W-phase winding, the conductors are similarly connected.
Meanwhile, in a case of star connection illustrated in FIG. 7 (b), a lead wire of a U1-winding and a lead wire of a U2-winding, which are configured in parallel, are temporarily connected each other at a “c”-point, and then, the connected lead wires are connected, via a conductor “n”, to a rectifier REC at a “d”-point. In addition, at a point for mutually connecting lead wires of the V1-phase winding and a V2-phase winding and another point for mutually connecting lead wires of the W1-phase winding and the W2-phase winding, the conductors are similarly connected. In these cases, in a conventional method, multiple conductors are mutually twisted at the a-point and the c-point, and the conductors are soldered so as to be connected to a rectifier (refer to Patent Document 1). Moreover, in the other conventional method, connecting hardware is attached to conductors, and then, and the conductors are connected to a rectifier by a screw or a welding process (refer to Patent Document 2).